Chaobitation
by julielal
Summary: Post Coupe de Feu : Où l'on découvre que les tondeuses sont des objets maléfiques, que les chiens sont déclencheurs de crises psychotiques et que partager son lit peut mener à l'introspection et la bouteille. Snack pour taraxacum officinalis !
1. Prologue

Pour fêter l'arrivée du mois de Mars (en fait non, mais j'ai envie d'un prétexte), voici une nouvelle fic. Qui n'est pas tellement nouvelle, en fait. Je m'explique.

Sur la communauté le_snackbar, on peut aller proposer des idées de fic, passer commande, et attendre peinard qu'une fic tombe. C'est ce qu'a fait taraxacum_officinalis, avec ceci : _"__A la fin du tome 4, Albus fait finalement le choix d 'envoyer Sirius et Severus chez les Dursley, pour protéger Harry...Entre la réaction de la famille moldue, les cauchemars d"Harry et l'antagonisme des deux autres, ça va pas être triste! Et ça peut éventuellement couvrir ce qui leur arrive après le séjour. Est-ce que la modification de leur relation chez les Dursley les préservera de leur destin tragique, ou pas??" _Ce à quoi j'ai répondu 'Squee !' avant de me jeter sur mon clavier. Une fois de plus, ce qui était censé être un OS s'est rerouvé à 18 000 mots et huit ou neuf chapitres. J'ai oublié le compte exacte.

Cette fic a été publiée au fur et à mesure de son écriture sur Livejournal, sous le titre Cohabitation. Le titre a été changé, tout bêtement parce que Tara (encore elle) en a trouvé un bien mieux alors que nous cherchions le pipi room à la Gare de Lyon. Les fleurs seront forwardées chez elle.

Avant de commencer, j'aime les reviews. Ca méritait d'être dit.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

« Ah, Sirius, entrez entrez ! Une petite tasse de thé ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore en voyant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur un homme grand, brun et complètement paniqué. Il avait un rameau de chêne coincé dans les cheveux.

« Albus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu votre hibou. »

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc, j'ai un excellent Darjeeling qui- »

« Vous avez dit que c'était une urgence. J'ai dû utiliser le dernier Portoloin de secours de Remus - il vous passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs – j'ai traversé la forêt en courant, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par une araignée de la taille du Magicobus, et vous me _proposez du thé_ ? » le coupa Sirius, indigné.

« Allons, allons, j'avais juste un service à vous demander, mais si vous êtes occupé je peux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre passer l'été avec Harry, ça n'est pas un problème. » répondit calmement Dumbledore en sirotant une gorgée de verveine. Sirius eut une seconde de blanc.

« Hein ? »

« Prenez-donc ce fauteuil, il est très confortable, » répondit le directeur eu désignant une vieille horreur en chintz violet posée en face de son bureau. Sirius s'exécuta sans parvenir à décrocher un mot de plus qu'un nouveau « Hein ? ».

Dumbledore déposa une tasse dans ses mains d'un coup de baguette et prétendit quelque minute de plus être simplement en train de prendre une petite tisane en bonne compagnie. Lorsqu'il reposa sa soucoupe, Sirius le regardait toujours la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Étant donnés les événements récents, j'ai jugé plus sage de ne pas laisser Harry sans protection cet été. L'Ordre avait mis en place des tours de gardes, mais l'un des volontaires s'est déjà absenté deux fois en plein milieu de sa garde et a dormi presque toute la troisième. » Il jugea inutile de préciser duquel exactement il s'agissait. Il suffisait de savoir que son nom commençait par Flet- et finissait par -cher. « Cela met clairement en évidence le fait que Harry a besoin d'une protection plus rapprochée que celle qu'il a depuis le début de la semaine. Constante, même. Bien évidemment, vous êtes tout indiqué pour ce travail. » conclut-il avec le ton le plus raisonnable du monde.

Sirius eut, une fois de plus, un blanc. Puis il eut un immense sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je doute que les Dursley soient ravis de me voir sur leur paillasson, ils auraient déjà alerté tout le quartier avant qu'on ait pu leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. » dit-il lentement, comme à contrecoeur.

« Ah, oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous allez vous faire passer pour l'animal de compagnie d'un second garde. »

Le ton parfaitement détaché de Dumbledore alluma une énorme sirène d'alarme dans la tête de Sirius.

« Qui ? »

* * *

« Non. » Le ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus définitif. Le même genre de non que quelqu'un qui confisque ses clefs de voiture à un ami saoul, ou qu'un enfant de deux ans qui a décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de carotte.

« Severus, soyez raisonnable, vous savez bien que vous n'avez aucune alternative aussi sûre, » argua Dumbledore en prenant bien soin d'ajouter une mesure de supplication dans sa voix. « Cette maison est le seul endroit au monde dans lequel nous sommes sûrs que Voldemort ne pourra pas vous atteindre, maintenant qu'il sait que vous avez espionné contre lui. Et nous avons besoin de vous en vie, vous avez trop de valeur. »

Rogue croisa les bras haut sur sa poitrine, en un geste d'auto-protection boudeur. Il avait toujours été bien trop sensible à la flatterie pour son bien. « Alors vous me demandez de choisir entre passer l'été chez _Potter_, avec _Black ; _et la mort ? » Un reniflement dédaigneux. « Cornélien. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard sévère. « La question est simple : avez-vous envie de connaître une mort atroce ? »

« Évidemment que non, » marmonna Rogue, tout en sachant qu'il venait de dire adieu à deux mois de vacances dont il aurait pourtant eu besoin.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je ne vois pas où est le problème » répondit le directeur en claquant des mains. « Vous pouvez aller faire votre valise tout de suite, le portoloin part dans trois heures. »

Rogue hocha brusquement la tête et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il regagna son appartement, claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa lourdement avec un grognement désespéré.

* * *

Dumbledore, son expression sévère légèrement gâchée par l'ombrelle de dentelle rose qu'il tenait à la main, regarda de sous ses sourcils les deux messieurs renfrognés qui se tenaient en face de lui.

« Les règles sont simples : vous êtes des invités, alors tâchez de rester polis, et autant vous le dire tout de suite, ce ne sera pas toujours aisé. Pas de sortilèges, sauf en cas de danger de mort imminent. » Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux furieux et commença à ouvrir la bouche. « Harry porte la Trace, et le Ministère ignore que vous serez avec lui dans la maison. Je préférerais que ça ne se finisse pas en conseil de discipline. » Rogue referma la bouche, le temps de trouver un point de contestation valide. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera du logement sur place, mais en toutes circonstances, _vous êtes priés de vous tenir._ Est-ce bien clair ? »

Deux hochements de tête vaguement coupables.

« Enfin, personne n'est au courant de votre arrivée, pas même Harry. Votre séjour doit rester secret. En conséquence, lorsque vous sortirez de la maison, Severus vous porterez des vêtements moldus (puis-je suggérer une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?), et Sirius vous resterez sous votre forme canine. Je vous suggère d'ailleurs de faire de même en compagnie des Dursley. Il serait malavisé de leur provoquer une crise cardiaque collective. Des questions ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que lui a le droit de faire de la magie et pas moi ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton acide. Black poussa un grognement exaspéré.

« C'est un sortilège internalisé sans baguette, crétin. Sauf si le ministère a placé une barrière de detection spécifique, c'est imperceptible. T'es pas censé être un expert sur la question ? » répondit-il avec agacement.

« Et comment tu sais qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ? » répliqua Rogue en montrant les dents.

« Les fils Weasley sont venus chercher Harry en voiture il y a trois ans. Peter Pettigrow est rentré dans l'enceinte de la résidence sans le moindre souci, » expliqua sereinement Dumbledore. Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement vers lui. Apparemment, il ne leur avait fallu que quelques secondes pour oublier sa présence. « Sommes-nous prêts ? »

Il choisit de prendre les deux grommellements mécontents qui lui répondirent pour un oui. Les trois hommes se saisirent de l'ombrelle, et atterrirent bientôt avec une grâce toute relative sur le tapis du salon d'Arabella Figg. Un crachouillement furieux informa Rogue qu'il venait de marcher sur un chat. Etonnament, il ne s'en trouva pas plus attristé que ça.

Dumbledore leur administra une tape paternelle sur l'épaule à chacun et repartit par la cheminée, mais non sans avoir remis un collier et une laisse à Rogue. « Il serait dommage que Sirius se retrouve coincé à la fourrière. Maintenant que j'y pense, il aurait été plus sûr de le faire tatouer aussi.. »

Sachant que cette opération nécessitait un vétérinaire, et que Sirius tenait de source sûre que les vétérinaires castraient les chiens, il décida qu'il était pressé de partir, attrapa le collier, l'attacha autour de son propre cou et se métamorphosa. La vieille Mrs Figg leur indiqua la direction de la maison des Dursley, et ils se mirent en route sans plus tarder.

Le triomphe sardonique de Rogue à l'idée de tenir Sirius Black à ses pieds au bout d'une laisse dura environ trois secondes, après quoi il se rendit compte que manoeuvrer une valise sans roulette en même temps qu'un chien suffisamment gros pour servir de poney à un jeune enfant (lequel prenait par ailleurs un immense plaisir à tirer autant que possible sur sa laisse, afin d'entraîner son 'maître' dans une succession de petits vols planés peu élégants) était une entreprise pour le moins complexe.

Rogue était tellement absorbé par sa tâche actuelle (à savoir arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'étaler par terre), qu'il ne se rendit compte que Black l'avait conduit juste devant la porte des Dursley que lorsque celui-ci se mit à aboyer. Oh, il n'aurait probablement pas trouvé tout seul aussi facilement de toute façon. Ces maisons étaient toutes parfaitement identiques.

Il appuya longuement sur la sonnette, et entendit un homme beugler « Potter ! Va ouvrir ! » depuis le salon tout proche. Il mit ces quelques secondes d'attente à profit pour observer le jardin. Pas de feuilles mortes, une pelouse tondue au millimètre, des rosiers taillés avec une précision militaire. La porte du garage avait également été entretenue récemment, la peinture était encore fraîche.

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun et maigrichon, qui portait des vêtements trop grands, usés et tâchés de peinture. L'expression d'horreur suprême sur son visage en voyant qui se trouvait derrière la porte fit se dire à Rogue que son séjour pourrait être assez amusant, tous comptes faits.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre : 1

Il y eut une très longue seconde d'un silence assourdissant avant que Harry ne réagisse en se pinçant le bras. Il n'avait pas eu une excellente journée. Il avait dû se lever à 5 heures du matin pour payer le hibou qui lui avait apporté le journal, s'était brûlé en faisant frire le bacon du petit déjeuner (dont il n'avait par ailleurs pas vu la couleur), avait passé toute la matinée à repeindre la porte du garage - « Deux couches, mon garçon, et fait ça bien ! » - et s'était vu refuser la douche dont il avait désespérément besoin. Pour ne pas gaspiller l'eau, à cause de la canicule.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à préparer le repas de midi, on avait sonné à la porte. Et maintenant Severus Rogue se tenait en face de lui. Il tint donc à s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar, et se pinça l'intérieur de l'avant-bras avec force. C'est alors qu'une énorme masse noire lui bondit dessus et le fit atterrir droit sur les fesses dans l'entrée des Dursley. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'assassinat avant que la masse en question ne commence à lui lécher le visage avec enthousiasme.

« Potter, c'est quoi ce vacarme ?! » tonitrua une voix depuis le salon. Notons qu'en dépit du grand cri aigu qu'avait poussé Harry en tombant, personne ne semblait s'être alarmé. Voyant le jeune homme trop occupé à essayer de se dégager de sous son parrain pour jouer les hôtes, Rogue s'invita à entrer tout seul. Il laissa sa valise dans l'entrée aux bons soins de Potter et se dirigea vers le salon, dans lequel Vernon et Petunia Dursley étaient rivetés à la télévision.

Il se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et prit bien soin d'avoir l'air terrifiant, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il sortit sa voix la plus sombre et veloutée et dit :

« Petunia et Vernon Dursley, je présume ? »

A son immense satisfaction, il récolta deux sursauts épiques, et un couinement apeuré lorsque la tante se retourna dans le canapé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Rogue, et celui-ci retint un grognement. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Le mari parvint à s'extraire du canapé à une vitesse surprenante, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait de toute évidence largement dépassé le quintal, et posa deux gros poings sur ses hanches grasses. Rogue imaginait qu'il essayait de se donner l'air intimidant.

« Qui êtes vous ?! Personne ne vous a demandé d'entrer ! » tonna t-il en virant lentement au rouge. Dans le couloir, Potter couina « Mais descend, je peux pas respirer ! » et Black aboya.

« Mon nom est Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore m'envoie. » Vernon pâlit vers une amusante nuance de lilas. « Au vu d'événements récents, votre neveu a besoin d'une protection rapprochée constante. Je vais donc passer l'été ici. Vous avez une chambre d'amis, j'espère ? Je détesterais devoir obliger votre fils à dormir sur le canapé. » poursuivit t-il nonchalamment. Petunia se leva brusquement et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais la vision d'un énorme chien noir qui mettait joyeusement des traces de pattes plein son patio coinça les mots dans sa gorge. Rogue la regarda s'étouffer avec un amusement détaché. Lorsque l'oncle sembla ne pas devoir s'écrouler d'une crise cardiaque, il lui fourra la lettre de Dumbledore dans les mains. « Les détails sont là-dedans. »

« Mais... Il... Nous... C'est... POTTER ! » beugla l'homme après un long moment de silence incrédule.

« Oui ? » répondit l'appelé depuis le couloir. Il semblait être parvenu à déloger son parrain de sa cage thoracique, mais était hors d'haleine, échevelé, et avait deux tâches rouge vif sur le pommettes. Black était assis par terre à côté de lui, la langue pendante et l'air parfaitement innocent.

Rogue fixa un regard particulièrement glacial sur l'énorme oncle, qui sembla rétrécir sur place. Toute perspective de hurler sur Potter en l'accusant de tous les malheurs du monde s'évapora. « ... Va montrer sa chambre au monsieur, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »

Potter hocha la tête et s'empara de la valise sans qu'on le lui demande, ce que Rogue trouva particulièrement suspect. Il eut besoin des deux mains pour la hisser dans les escaliers, mais pas une fois il ne demanda de l'aide ni même se retourna. Une preuve de plus de son insupportable arrogance, à n'en pas douter. Il déposa son fardeaux devant une porte (peinte en _abricot, _Rogue fit la grimace) qu'il ouvrit en poussant la clenche avec son coude, et dit :

« Voilà, c'est là. La salle de bain est juste à côté, sur la gauche en sortant. » L'air spectaculairement mal à l'aise, il fourra ses poings dans ses poches. « Dites... »

« Quoi ? » aboya Rogue avec agacement. Rien que le motif du couvre-lit avait suffi à le remettre dans son humeur massacrante première. Il refusait de dormir dans un lit fleuri, question de principe.

« Est-ce c'est vrai que Dumbledore veut que vous passiez tout l'été là ? Je veux dire, vous avez pas une maison de vacances ou de la famille à voir ou je ne sais quoi ? Je veux dire, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de rester là, je me débrouille bien tout seul. Je veux dire... »

« _Je veux dire_ que je suis autant ici pour votre sécurité que pour la mienne, et que j'en suis aussi ravi que vous. » cracha Rogue. Black lui montra les dents, comme pour l'inciter à baisser le ton. « Lors du premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai servi au directeur d'espion dans ses rangs. Lucius Malfoy le sait, il le lui aura dit. Il est donc raisonnable que je me mette à l'abri maintenant qu'il est de retour, et il se trouve que cette maison est le seul bâtiment de tout le pays qui lui soit totalement impénétrable. Sans compter qu'il faut quelqu'un de _responsable _» Il jeta un regard venimeux au chien. « pour garder un oeil sur vous. Vous semblez avoir un talent certain pour attirer les ennuis. »

A ces mots, étonnamment, Potter rosit. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Rogue eut le temps de se dire que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air surpris du tout en apprenant son passé de Mangemort et d'agent double. Évidemment, le grand méchant Rogue ne pouvait rien être d'autre qu'un mage noir. Quelle impudence.

« Et comment vous allez faire pour le lit ? Est-ce que vous pouvez le séparer en deux ? » demanda t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Il se sentait perdu en pleine science fiction. Son professeur de Potions se trouvait dans la chambre de la tante Marge, et il allait probablement devoir partager le lit avec son parrain. Il dut résister à l'envie de se pincer une seconde fois.

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Aucune magie autour de vous, sinon le Ministère vous la mettra sur le dos. » Rogue eut soudain l'air horrifié. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir dormir avec _Black _? Oh Merlin, il était en enfer.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul de cet avis.

« Oh non, ça va pas marcher ça ! » s'exclama Black. Il s'était retransformé sous le coup de la détresse. « Je refuse ! »

Sentant venir la dépression nerveuse collective, Harry intervint. « Sirius peut prendre mon lit. » Il n'allait certainement pas le proposer à l'autre. Imaginer Rogue entre ses draps lui donnait des maux d'estomac. Non. « Ca ne me gêne pas de dormir par terre. »

« Non, je peux pas te piquer ton lit enfin ! » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est vrai, quoi. A ton âge il faut un bon matelas, pour la croissance et tout ça... » Harry, qui dormait sur un matelas en mousse de dix centimètres d'épaisseur depuis des années, leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Si ça te fait plaisir, je peux te trouver un panier, »glissa Rogue avec une moue de dédain. Harry et Sirius lui jetèrent de concert un regard mauvais. Le jeune homme choisit d'ignorer l'intervention.

« Ca me dérange pas, j'ai juste à prendre la couette et m'allonger dessus. De toute façon il fait trop chaud pour dormir avec. »

Rogue marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Martyr ».

Tout espoir de mener une dispute à bien fut étouffé dans l'oeuf par un grand cri de « Mamaaaaan ! J'ai faiiiiim ! » provenant de la chambre de Dudley. Potter eut une drôle de grimace résignée et marmonna : « Je dois y aller. Je vous laisse vous installer. » avant de redescendre. Un « Ca vient ce déjeuner, Potter ? » tonitruant fit trembler le parquet alors qu'il était encore dans l'escalier.

« Black, arrête ça, » dit Rogue après une seconde de silence interloqué.

« Arrête quoi ? » aboya Sirius.

« Tu grognes. »

« Oh. Ouais, ben, y'a de quoi. T'as entendu comment ils lui parlent, Patmol leur croquerait un bout que j'en serais pas malheureux. »

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond et se mit en devoir de ranger ses affaires dans la commode. Pauvre petit Potter obligé d'aller touiller la salade de son cousin. Un véritable Oliver Twist. Il allait peut-être même en pleurer ce soir dans son lit fleuri. Franchement. Black resta un instant sans bouger, bras croisés et mâchoire serrée pour contenir son indignation, avant de se changer en chien et de descendre à la cuisine.

Il y trouva Harry occupé à mettre la table tout en gardant un oeil sur le four. Il releva la tête en entendant le cliquetis des pattes de chien sur le carrelage.

« Ah, c'est toi. » Sa voix était étrangement éteinte. « Je mets une assiette pour Rogue, tu crois ? »

« Woof. »

« Hmm. » Il récupéra un couvert supplémentaire dans le lave-vaisselle. Non sans une certaine satisfaction sadique, il le plaça entre celui de Vernon et de Dudley. Restait à savoir qui des Dursley ou de Rogue en ressortirait avec la plus grosse migraine. Ce serait intéressant à voir au moins.

Sirius vit que l'assiette de Harry était plus petite que les quatre autre, mais préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Il s'assit dans un coin avec la gamelle que son filleul lui avait trouvé (il avait tiré un plaisir féroce du fait de donner les meilleurs morceaux du gigot que sa tante avait payé une petite fortune à un chien échappé de prison) et attendit que le massacre commence.

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner terminé et la famille Dursley au grand complet accointée avec toute la délicatesse dont était capable Rogue quand on lui frappait par accident le tibia sous la table (Harry se demandait si son oncle parviendrait à tenir tout l'été sans qu'une artère n'explose sous la pression), ce dernier s'installa confortablement dans le salon avec un énorme grimoire comportant des illustrations animées particulièrement peu propice à une bonne digestion, et y resta toute l'après-midi.

Harry le soupçonnait fortement de vouloir voir combien de temps il mettrait à plonger les trois Dursleys en pleine crise psychotique. Ce qui devrait être court, à en juger par l'étrange tic nerveux qui agitait l'oeil gauche de la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle l'envoya arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin. La seule idée de ces cheveux drapés sur ses coussins de canapé tous neufs devait lui faire frôler l'apoplexie.

Sirius, de son côté, occupa sainement son temps à uriner sur les pneus de la voiture de Vernon, à se rouler dans les plates-bandes bien-aimées de Pétunia, et à se laisser gratter le ventre par Harry. Puisque de toute façon la pelouse était irréprochable, l'arrachage des mauvaises herbes fut vite fait et parrain et filleul passèrent le temps vautrés dans l'herbe à regarder les coccinelles grimper sur les orteils de Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne doive repartir préparer le dîner.

Sirius eut droit au plus gros steack du paquet, mais dut le manger avant que Pétunia ne s'en rende compte. Dudley mangea à peine tant il était occupé à essayer de se fondre dans sa chaise. Rogue le regarda faire avec un petit sourire terrifiant. Vernon vira au violet et se garda d'ouvrir la bouche. Pétunia mâchonna l'intérieur de sa joue et ne toucha pas à son assiette. Harry fit de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Globalement, pour un premier jour, ça aurait pû être pire. La première nuit, en revanche, allait mal partir. Et ça, Rogue l'aurait su s'il avait remarqué la boîte de boules Quiès posée sur sa table de nuit.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

* * *

La bataille pour le lit de Harry fut féroce. Sirius insistait pour y laisser dormir le jeune homme, qui lui-même refusait obstinément. Pour bien prouver sa détermination, il avait pris un oreiller, un drap, et s'était allongé par terre. Après avoir tenté sans succès de le soulever pour le lancer sur le lit (ce gosse était plus dur à attraper qu'une anguille, bon courage à Voldemort), argué que prendre le sol était son devoir de parrain (« Ton père me maudirait de là-haut si je te laissais par terre ! Tu veux que ton père me déteste, c'est ça ? ») et boudé une demi-heure en vain, Sirius décida tout simplement d'utiliser la manière passive.

Il se changea en Patmol et alla s'allonger en travers du torse de Harry, qui après tout monopolisait son lit. L'oxygène étant l'une de nécessités de la vie, le jeune homme finit par plier.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Harry tendit une paire de bouchon d'oreilles à son parrain. « Si tu veux dormir un peu, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« T'en as pas toi ? »

« Il faut une paire à Rogue aussi. Et puis j'ai l'habitude. Faut voir ce que Ron envoie, la nuit. »

« Oh. Bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. »

* * *

Les cachots de Severus ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué. Entre ses murs de pierre bien-aimés, pas de vague de chaleur estivale, pas d'animagus au crâne dur, pas de Survivant...

SRRrrrrrrrrrgnh !

Pas de ronflements non plus.

Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait omis de l'informer que son oncle et son cousin étaient plus bruyants que des moteurs de mobylette dans leur sommeil ? S'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant que le gamin le détestait, le mystère aurait été dévoilé.

SRRrrrrrrrrrgnh !

L'eau dans le verre posé sur la table de nuit vibra faiblement. Ah, la fraîcheur béate de ses quartiers dans les donjons, le silence absolu qui y régnait en l'absence de centaines d'adolescents persuadés d'être discrets, le calme, la paix...

SRRrrrrrrrrrgnh !

Peut-être que s'il se concentrait suffisamment longtemps sur quelque chose de relaxant, il parviendrait à s'endormir ? Un chaudron frémissant sous la chatouille d'une flamme bleutée, un livre recouvert de cuir usé par les ans, un sol de pierre dure sur lequel raisonnaient ses pas, le silence béni des couloirs enfouis sous les entrailles d'un château millénaire. Rogue sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, ses membres se détendre, sa respiration ralentir...

**NOOOOOOOOON !**

Rogue fit un bond assez spectaculaire en entendant le hurlement à glacer le sang, et se retrouva debout baguette à la main avant même d'avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit sa porte brutalement (elle alla claquer contre le mur, la poignée laissant une indentation des plus satisfaisantes dans le plâtre), traversa le couloir en deux enjambées, pointa sa baguette contre la porte de laquelle venaient maintenant une respiration saccadée, des murmurs et quelques sanglots, et l'ouvrit en grand.

En lieu et place de la horde de Mangemorts sanguinaires qu'il s'attendait à trouver, il vit Potter recroquevillé sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, le visage caché dans les mains et les épaules tremblantes, essayant désespérément de cacher ses larmes. Black était assis à côté de lui sur le lit, l'air totalement perdu, et il lui tapotait maladroitement le dos en marmonnant ce qu'il espérait être des paroles rassurantes.

C'était assurément un spectacle dont Rogue se serait passé avec joie.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Black se retourna vivement. Et vit Severus Rogue dans une chemise de nuit en flanelle d'un blanc passé, ses mollets maigrelets et poilus dépassant comme perdus, pieds nus, et un bonnet de nuit orné d'un pompon perché sur la tête. Il avait une trace d'oreiller assez profonde sur la pommette gauche.

Il ne savait pas bien s'il devait rire ou hurler d'horreur.

Face à l'expression assez comique de Black, Rogue déduisit que l'on avait tous comptes faits pas besoin de lui. Il tourna sur ses talons en levant le nez bien haut, et repartit dans sa chambre sans refermer la porte derrière lui, afin que personne ne puisse l'accuser de s'être inquiété pour Potter. Histoire de bien affirmer la chose, il lança « La prochaine fois, tâchez de hurler dans un oreiller, vous ne réveillerez pas les honnêtes gens ! ». Là.

Il n'avait pas eu peur. Absolument pas. Non non. Et puis quoi encore. Il alla se coucher, et rêva que Lucius Malfoy avait volé le pyjama de Black et l'avait enfilé pour gagner la confiance de Potter, avec l'aide d'un grand panier de sucettes au sang. Il préféra ne pas se demander quels mécaniques psychologiques exactement étaient entrées jeu pour générer ça.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius entendit le cri, à travers les bouchons d'oreille, tout de même, il passa en mode automatique, comme tous les gens qui doivent agir tout en ayant la tête logée dans un orifice anatomique sombre et étroit pour cause de sommeil. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de tapoter le dos de Harry juste à temps pour se sentir horriblement stupide de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

En même temps, Harry était un garçon, un adolescent. Qu'il ne l'ait pas fichu dehors pour que personne ne le voit dans cet état tenait du miracle. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop sous le choc pour y penser immédiatement et que ça viendrait plus tard.

Au moment où Sirius commença à murmurer des âneries inutiles du type 'ça va aller', la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Rogue, offrant une distraction bienvenue, bien que visuellement pénible.

L'intermède permit à Sirius de faire semblant de faire attention à autre chose pendant que Harry s'essuyait les yeux, maîtrisait le tremblement de ses mains et faisait sembler d'aller parfaitement bien. La rapidité avec laquelle il parvint à reprendre contenance perturba vaguement l'animagus.

Il y eut une minute d'un silence douloureux. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pile au moment où Sirius ouvrit la bouche.

« Je t'en prie ! »

« Non, non, toi en premier. »

Nouvelle minute de silence.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, » finit par déclarer Harry. Sirius, à qui cette réaction paraissait absurde au possible, resta bouche bée de manière assez peu flatteuse. « Je le ferai plus. »

« Hein ? »

« Je voulais pas, juré. Je croyais pas que je faisais autant de bruit, vu que les Dursley se sont jamais réveillés les autres fois. »

« Les autres fois ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive, quelque fois, de faire des cauchemars et... Enfin, t'as vu. » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix dégagée, bien qu'un peu rauque.

« Oh. » Il aurait dû s'y attendre, vraiment. « C'est pas comme si t'étais le seul, » dit Sirius avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « A mal dormir, je veux dire. »

« Ah. Ben dans ce cas je t'autorise à me réveiller à deux heures du matin la prochaine fois. Je t'obligerai pas à dormir dans le jardin. »

Sirius eut un sourire. « C'est très aimable de ta part. » Puis, mal à l'aise mais se sentant obligé de préciser. « Si jamais l'envie te prend d'en parler... »

« Je sais. » Le jeune homme parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et répéta : « Je sais. »

Puisque d'une part Harry avait l'air très pressé d'aborder un autre sujet, et que d'autre part, du point de vue de Sirius, quelqu'un qui fait une blague (ou tente de le faire, même si celle de la niche dans le jardin on la lui avait déjà faite mille fois) est quelqu'un qui va bien, ce dernier laissa tomber. Les deux messieurs se recouchèrent bientôt, assez fiers d'avoir survécu au moment.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Sirius se dit qu'il devrait se rappeler de se venger de Rogue pour avoir été un crétin insensible. Qu'il ait accouru baguette en main au premier signe de danger n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

Le matin venu, lorsque Rogue sortit de la salle de bain lavé, rasé de frais et prêt à affronter une journée au pays des moldus, il croisa Potter qui attendait derrière la porte, une brosse à dents à la main, l'air positivement minuscule dans son t-shirt publicitaire aux couleurs fanées ('Avec les perceuses Grunnings, faites votre trou !') taille 52.

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu une serviette enturbannée autour de la tête pour éviter de mettre des gouttes d'eau sur sa chemise, son regard méprisant aurait fait fondre le gamin sur place. A la place, Potter se contenta de marmonner un vague bonjour, les yeux fermement fixé sur le linoleum, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et de refermer précipitamment derrière lui. Rogue regagna sa chambre d'humeur guillerette.

Laquelle s'évanouit à la seconde où il vit que Black se trouvait là.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches là ? Je croyais que Potter t'avait installé un panier au pied de son lit. »

« Ah ah ah, arrête, j'ai mal aux côtes à force de rire. »

« Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon espace privé ? »

Black roula des yeux. « Je prends des vêtements propres. Ce sac est à moi au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené dans _ta _chambre comme le ferait n'importe quel humain normalement constitué ? »

« Parce que les moldus auraient pu se demander d'où il venait, vu que les chiens voyagent rarement avec leurs bagages, _comme l'aurait déduit n'importe quel humain normalement constitué_. » Rogue se dit que son ton méprisant était bien meilleur que celui de Black.

« Si tu dois souiller de ta présence l'endroit où je dors, j'imagine que tu t'es au moins lavé, » déclara t-il d'une voix onctueuse. « Un petit bain anti-puce en prime, j'ose espérer ? »

« Oh oui, parce qu'un chien qui va prendre une douche c'est _tellement discret. _Pas étonnant que Dumbledore ait refusé de te renvoyer espionner, tu te serais fait frire en moins de deux, » rétorqua Black, piqué au vif, avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un grosse brêle avec deux cerveaux droits.

« Tu n'as pas _la moindre idée_- » commença Rogue, deux tâches d'un rouge violent apparaissant soudain sur ses pommettes.

« En parlant de Dumbledore, » coupa Sirius, qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre une tirade sur ce que Rogue avait dû sacrifier et comme quoi il ne serait jamais capable de comprendre. « Il t'avait pas demandé de faire un truc ? »

Rogue lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Tu sais, pour être plus discret. »

Regard horrifié. « Non. »

Sourire carnassier « Tu ne vas pas désobéir à Dumbledore quand même ? Il serait tellement déçu... »

« Je refuse. »

« Je ne crois pas que ton avis compte. »

« Non. »

« Oh que si. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

* * *

Il fallut deux jours et une lettre un peu sèche de Dumbledore pour persuader Severus de prendre des mesures. Black irait en enfer pour avoir osé aller jouer les balances auprès du directeur, il y veillerait. Et cette saleté de hibou avec. Une chouette _blanche,_ et à Potter en plus, elle ne pouvait que le mériter.

Mais non il n'était pas irrationnel !

Enfin_, _par une belle matinée calme et chaude (tout moment de la journée durant lequel la maison était vide de tout Dursley était beau. Ces moments devenaient par ailleurs de plus en plus fréquent depuis que Black avait décidé de passer le plus de temps possible allongé sur divers meubles), le Maître des Potions prit son courage à deux mains et alla trouver Potter. Ce dernier était en train de bourrer du linge dans un gros cube blanc qui servait à priori à le laver. Il n'était pas bien sûr, sa propre mère n'avait qu'une lessiveuse à main en bois.

« Potter ! » Le concerné se redressa brusquement. Rogue était presque certain d'avoir entendu un couinement.

« Oui m'sieur ! »

« Vous avez grandi ici, exact ? » Hochement de tête. « Dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir m'indiquer le plus proche coiffeur. » Le gamin eut le toupet de ne pas répondre sur le champ. Mais peut-être était-il trop occupé à le regarder bouche bée. « Alors ? » aboya Rogue lorsque la vision des molaires de Potter lui devint trop pénible. Ce dernier sursauta.

« Euh, ma tante m'emmenait jusqu'à Waverley pour me faire couper les cheveux quand j'étais petit, mais c'est trop loin pour y aller sans voiture. »

« Il n'y a pas de coiffeur dans le quartier ? »

« C'est plutôt résidentiel... » Un regard noir de Rogue lui fit monter le rose aux joues. « Je veux dire non, monsieur. »

« Et comment faites-vous ? » demanda le professeur avec un calme forcé.

« J'utilise la tondeuse, » répondit Potter comme si c'était une évidence. Ce qui, en voyant le nid d'oiseau posé sur son crâne, était probablement le cas. Aucun coiffeur digne de ce nom ne l'aurait laissé repartir dans cet état. « Sinon à Poudlard c'est Seamus qui coupe les cheveux de tout le monde. » Rogue sentit le jeune homme prêt à exploser en questions, et décida donc de tout faire pour ne pas avoir à y répondre.

« Cette... tondeuse, vous l'avez ici ? »

« Bien sûr, elle est dans la salle de bain, mais est-ce que vous savez comment... »

« Non, mais vous oui. Allez la chercher. Et plus vite que ça j'ai autre chose à faire. » Le gamin décampa sans se faire prier. Rogue était fier de n'avoir rien laissé transparaître de sa très profonde horreur. Il se consola en se disant qu'une fois à Poudlard, il lui suffirait d'une simple potion et de cinq minutes de tranquillité pour retrouver sa chevelure bien-aimée.

* * *

Sirius était occupé à se raser le dessous de la mâchoire à l'aide du bidule moldu mécanique atrocement inefficace de la balei- de l'oncle Vernon, lorsque son filleul déboula dans la salle de bain.

« Rogue est devenu fou ! » Sirius sursauta et se coupa légèrement. « Oups. Désolé. »

« C'est rien, ça me fera une cicatrice virile. Fou ? »

« Hein ? Oh, oui. Il veut que je lui coupe les cheveux ! Moi ! »

Sirius eut un sourire assez inquiétant. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il réclame la tondeuse et- une seconde... »

« Hmmm ? »

« C'est de ta faute. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Pardon ? » répliqua Sirius avec un ton offensé particulièrement peu convainquant.

« Je sais pas comment, mais je sais que c'est de ta faute ! Et maintenant je suis obligé d'aller tripoter la tête de Rogue à cause de toi ! »

« J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là, » répondit-il, contrit. Harry attrapa une malette noire avec humeur et la lui agita sous le nez.

« Puisque t'es si malin t'y passera aussi, ça te fera les pieds. » Puis il repartit avec un petit 'hmpf'. Sirius se dit qu'il passait trop de temps avec Hermione. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une petite coupe qui allait le tuer. Quoiqu'avec Rogue au-dessus de son épaule tout du long...

* * *

Sirius prit un immense plaisir à voir l'évidente détresse de Rogue pendant que Harry lui raccourcissait les cheveux avec une grosse paire de ciseaux de couturière avant de passer son crâne à la tondeuse. Il nota distraitement que ce dernier utilisait le sabot le plus long, afin de ne pas avoir à poser trop les doigts sur le crâne de son professeur. Il pouvait difficilement le blâmer.

Mais lorsque Rogue se retourna, se releva, et s'épousseta les épaules avec une nonchalance qui n'aurait pas convaincu Trelawney elle-même, il eut un choc. Il connaissait Rogue depuis vingt-cinq ans, et c'était la première fois que son visage n'était pas caché derrière son rideau huileux. Le résultat était surprenant.

Les cheveux courts _lui allaient bien_.

Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable. Il était toujours pâle, amer et pincé, mais son nez ressemblait tout de suite moins à une péniche s'il ne dépassait pas incongrûment de toute cette masse noire. Et il avait une mâchoire ferme et carrée surprenante... Même Harry avait l'air estomaqué d'être responsable de ça.

Sirius interrompit promptement ce fil de pensée. Rogue se tint devant lui et leva le nez bien haut, en une tentative d'expression méprisante qui transpirait d'insécurité.

« A ton tour, ce me semble. Ton toiletteur t'attends, et il a un long essai de potions qui sera noté _très_ objectivement à écrire après, » déclara t-il d'un ton acide. Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il mit néanmoins beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour balayer les cheveux de Rogue de la chaise. Il n'avait aucune envie de poser les fesses sur _ça. _Il avait trop de respect pour elles. Il résolut également d'aider Harry à écrire un devoir parfait, juste pour forcer Rogue à admettre qu'il faisait exprès de le noter à la baisse.

Harry se mit au travail silencieusement et efficacement. Il utilisa même plusieurs sabots différents, plus courts sur les côtés que sur le dessus du crâne, pour un effet plus esthétique. Rogue sembla avoir envie de se plaindre qu'il faisait exprès de rendre Black plus beau que lui, mais se contint afin de ne pas avoir l'air horriblement puéril. L'opération ne prit que quelques minutes, et après une recommendation de prendre une douche pour enlever les petits cheveux qui grattaient, Harry alla sortir l'aspirateur en ignorant royalement les deux hommes qui le regardaient étrangement. Sans doute ne lui avaient-ils jamais imaginé un avenir de garçon coiffeur auparavant.

Sirius aperçut son reflet dans une glace, s'adressa son sourire canaille numéro quatre, s'attribua un neuf et demi sur dix et se demanda comment Harry arrivait encore à avoir l'air d'avoir mit les doigts dans une prise électrique s'il était si adroit à couper les cheveux.

Rogue se vit dans un miroir, se reconnut à peine, et partit très perturbé s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Harry aspira, soupira, et espéra ne plus jamais avoir à approcher Rogue d'aussi près.

* * *

Lorsque la tante Pétunia rentra en fin de journée et trouva un Rogue coiffé de frais en train de fabriquer une potion de Sommeil sur sa gazinière, elle eut du mal à décider ce qui la choquait le plus exactement. Dans une tentative de politesse horriblement forcée, elle demanda si l'homme avait passé un bon moment chez le coiffeur. Rogue l'informa que son propre neveu avait utilisé la tondeuse familiale sur lui, et l'engagea à décamper rapidement, car la potion émettait des vapeurs toxiques (ce qui était parfaitement faux mais tira néanmoins de la tante Pétunia un couinement très satisfaisant).

Cette dernière s'enfuit à toutes jambes et alla promptement jeter la tondeuse à la poubelle. Elle s'en vint ensuite s'écrouler lamentablement dans le canapé du salon sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la télévision. Cet... _homme_ osait faire de la m-..., de la ma-..., de son _anormalité_ dans sa propre cuisine, son havre de paix rien qu'à elle ! C'est alors que le chien monstrueux qu'avait amené l'homme en question grimpa sur les coussins à côté d'elle, fit deux tours sur lui-même, et à sa grande horreur s'installa confortablement la tête sur ses genoux. Si les chiens n'avaient pas tous été des créatures stupides, elle aurait cru qu'il faisait exprès de baver aussi abondamment sur sa jupe.

Elle tint environ quinze seconde avant de s'enfuir dans le garage, en se disant qu'elle n'était ni terrifiée ni dégoûtée, mais que les outils de Vernon avaient absolument besoin d'être classés par taille, forme et poids.

Satisfait mais en quête d'amusement, Sirius la suivit. Il ramassa un morceau de manche à balai cassé dans sa gueule, se glissa sans bruit derrière Pétunia (elle-même très absorbé dans sa contemplation névrotique de l'établi), et alla tout doucement toucher l'arrière de ses mollets dénudés de sa truffe humide.

Bien entendit, la femme poussa un hurlement à faire cailler du lait et bondit de vingt bons centimètres. Sirius la regarda d'un air à la fois innocent et suppliant, et laissa tomber son bâton à ses pieds. Ensuite il attendit patiemment de voir si elle allait avoir le courage de le lui lancer avant de s'enfuir ou non.

Elle le fixa en silence une longue minute, cramponnée à l'établi de bois, le dos étroitement pressé contre la planche, avant de commencer à se glisser subrepticement vers la porte du garage. Une fois à destination, elle l'ouvrit brusquement, la referma derrière elle avec violence, prit ses clefs de voiture et partit si vite qu'elle laissa des traces de pneus dans l'allée.

La tante Pétunia n'aimait vraiment pas les chiens.

Sirius fut très content, se dit vaguement qu'il avait très mauvais fond, et alla aider son filleul à faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Dans l'ensemble, il n'avait pas perdu sa journée.

* * *

Lorsque Rogue vit Pétunia traverser la cuisine à toute jambes sans même s'arrêter pour lui jeter un regard mauvais avant de se jeter dans sa voiture, il ressentit un vague élan de sympathie envers Black. Très très vague. L'ennemi de mon ennemi, tout ça. Mais il se surprit tout de même.

En mettant en bouteille sa potion, il se dit que ces moldus allaient le rendre fou.

Harry était penché sur son parchemin, sourcils froncés et plume mâchouillée à la main, et Sirius lisait un livre, la langue légèrement sortie sous l'effet de la concentration. Ce devoir de potion était un véritable cauchemar.

On frappa à la porte. Sirius ne donna pas de signe d'avoir entendu, et Harry émit un vague grognement. Dans un petit coin de sa tête il s'étonna que n'importe lequel des habitants de la maison se donne la peine de frapper. Rogue entra et posa un flacon sur la table de nuit sans délicatesse. Au moment où il se retournait pour partir, Harry releva le nez de sa copie et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une potion de sommeil. Ca fait trois nuits de suite que vous me réveillez, et mon sommeil a de la valeur. Vous devriez en avoir assez pour tout le mois. » Rogue se retourna de nouveau, et posa la main sur la poignée.

« C'est une Potion de sommeil sans rêve ? »

« Certainement pas. » Potter parut déçu. Jeune imbécile. « Une consommation prolongée de cette solution est non seulement addictive mais également très dangereuse sur le plan neurologique. Vous avez _besoin_ de rêver Potter, sinon votre cerveau cessera de fonctionner correctement et vous mourrez. C'est une potion contre l'insomnie standard mélangée avec un calmant léger à effet longue durée. »

« Oh. Merci »

Rogue grogna et repartit en fermant derrière lui, laissant les deux occupants de la pièce totalement estomaqués. Il agissait de manière très étrange aujourd'hui. Harry se demanda s'il était tombé sur la cache d'herbe de Dudley, et si tel était le cas, comment en introduire à Poudlard tout au long de l'année. Ce Rogue était sans conteste plus vivable que son double chevelu.

« Je rêve ou il vient de faire un truc gentil, là ? » demanda t-il, brisant un silence si épais que ses oreilles en sifflaient.

« Je me pose la même question. T'expliques ça comment ? »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a vraiment fait pour dormir tranquille. »

« Hmm. Moi je pense plutôt qu'une vipère siperine texane lui est rentrée dans le nez et a été pondre dans son cerveau. »

« Aussi. » Le silence retomba quelques instants.

« Bon, t'as trouvé quelque chose sur les effets de la valériane combinée à la bile de tatou ? » dit enfin Harry.

Sirius se lança dans un exposé de la structure chimique des feuilles de valériane et se dit qu'il allait devoir faire un truc sympa pour Rogue. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.


	5. Chapitre 4

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

Allongé sous la table, confortablement installé de façon à écraser les pieds de Vernon et Dudley à la fois, Sirius regardait Harry faire la vaisselle pendant que les Dursley et Rogue finissaient leur petit-déjeuner. Vernon avait l'air étrangement content, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon et le décevait un peu. Il avait travaillé très dur à le faire bégayer, il était injuste qu'il s'en soit remis si vite.

Les jantes de sa voiture ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, se rappela Sirius avec satisfaction.

« Marge pense venir visiter dans deux semaines. » Sirius vit Harry devenir soudain raide comme une planche de bois. « Elle est déçue de devoir rester à l'hotel, et j'ai dû lui dire que sa chambre avait été envahie par de la vermine qu'il fallait traiter avant de la laisser dormir là. » La jambe de Rogue fit un drôle de petit bond. De toute évidence, il n'était pas ravi. « D'autant qu'on a voulu accepter ce pauvre Molaire nulle part, elle va devoir le laisser derrière. »

La tante Pétunia émit un bruit qui se voulait probablement compatissant, mais sonna comme un gaz mal contenu. Les épaules de Harry se relâchèrent infinitésimalement. La jambe de Rogue continua de frémir. Sirius en aurait presque plaint les Dursley.

Harry termina rapidement la vaisselle et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, la voix de sa tante lui rappella que les hydrangeas n'allaient pas s'arroser tous seuls. Avec un soupir résigné, il partit dans le jardin. Sirius le suivit promptement. En quittant la cuisine, il vit Rogue se masser les tempes.

Il trouva Harry dans le garage en train de dérouler un tuyau avec un peu trop de brusquerie. Il tira trop fort et le support se décrocha du mur avec un clang retentissant. Depuis la maison, on entendit un faible « Et fais attention, espèce de fainéant ! ». Le garçon marmonna un juron et tourna le robinet d'un air renfrogné.

Bien entendu, Sirius se prit le jet d'eau en pleine figure lorsqu'il se retourna. Harry ne parut pas dévoré de remords.

Il arrosa quelques minutes en silence, et Sirius resta à ses côtés, d'une part pour le soutenir moralement, vu qu'il y avait de toute évidence un problème, et d'autre part pour frotter sa fourrure trempée contre sa jambe de pantalon en guise de vengeance.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lâcher un « Merlin, je la déteste. » presque inaudible. Sirius poussa un petit gémissement. « D'abord elle me lance son monstre aux fesses, ensuite elle manque de me faire expulser, et maintenant elle nous envahit en même temps que Rogue. Génial, » continua t-il d'une voix basse. « Vraiment parfait. »

Sirius émit un petit wouf et rentra dans la maison. Il était temps de prendre des mesures.

* * *

Rogue passait sa migraine en s'amusant à boire son café le plus lentement possible après avoir signifié aux Durlsey qu'il considérerait qu'ils quittent la table avant qu'il ait fini comme très grossier lorsque Sirius déboula dans la cuisine et commença à tirer avec insistance sur sa manche à l'aide de ses dents. Severus le suivit avec agacement. Dudley s'était agité de manière très amusante, et il aurait vraiment voulu savoir si sa vessie allait lâcher avant qu'il ne puisse se lever ou pas.

Le chien l'entraîna dans sa chambre, claqua la porte d'un coup de hanche tout sauf canin, et se changea en homme.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. » déclara t-il sombrement.

« Si tu évitais de partir du principe que je sais de quoi tu parles, tu nous rendrais service à tous les deux. » répliqua sèchement Severus. Sirius se surprit à penser qu'encore une semaine auparavant il l'aurait simplement attrapé par le col et bouté hors de sa chambre sans prendre la peine de répondre, ou alors en hurlant très très fort. Bah, dans l'adversité on se rapproche.

« Les Dursley. Il faut les foutre dehors. Vite, » déclara t-il avec grand sérieux.

« Je peux savior d'où te viens cette idée brillante ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix qui se voulait acide mais qui sonna juste fatiguée.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait que Harry reste avec eux deux semaine pour renouveler la protection complètement. Ca veut dire que d'ici deux jours on a plus besoin d'eux, et vu comment la vie se passe ici avec eux, je suggère qu'on s'en débarrasse. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on les expulse de leur propre maison là ? »

« Exactement. Écoute, il le _faut_. Harry passe ses journées à étendre des lessives au lieu de s'amuser, toi tu dors tellement bien que t'as l'air d'avoir chopé la myxomatose, et si le gosse m'accuse encore une seule fois d'avoir lâché un vent à sa place je vais faire un malheur. Sans compter que j'en ai marre de rester sous forme de chien, j'ai déjà réussi à choper une tique sur la cuisse. »

« Mon coeur saigne pour toi. »

« Ouais, ouais, on la connaît. Ce que je dit, c'est qu'il faut se débarrasser d'eux, de préférence avant que la tante Ginette ou je ne sais quoi débarque. Et puis comme ça ils pourront aller se réfugier chez elle. Rien qu'à entendre son nom Harry est devenu dingue. »

« Pas étonnant. A ce que j'ai compris c'est la même tante que celle à qui il a lancé un sortilège de Gonflement par accident il y a deux ans. Apparemment elle s'en était prise à Li- à sa mère. S'il réagit aussi mal quand on s'en prend à elle qu'à son père c'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait été que ballonnée. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Cornelius Fudge est une pipelette en plus d'être un imbécile. Et bien entendu je me suis fait le devoir d'insulter Potter aussi souvent que j'ai pu devant lui. »

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu, mais Sirius choisit d'être un peu adulte pour une fois et de ne pas saisir la perche. « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu vas m'aider à les virer ou pas ? »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Oh, va-y ! L'ennemi de ton ennemi et toutes ces conneries, c'est ton truc je suis sûr ! »

« Ca ne compense pas le fait qu'il faille être civil envers toi, désolé. »

« Plus de ronflements. »

« ... Vendu. »

* * *

Les deux se déclarèrent complice dans le crime, à défaut d'alliés, et se mirent au travail le jour même.

Au dîner, pour la première fois, Rogue engagea la conversation sous le regard éberlué de Harry, hilare de Sirius, et terrorisé de tous les autres. Pétunia avait l'air moins pétrifié par lui que les deux autres, peut-être parce qu'il mesurait un mètre quarante à leur première rencontre, c'est donc à elle qu'il avait choisi de s'en prendre en premier.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes femme au foyer. » Pétunia répondit avec un vague 'merf'. « Je suis assez curieux de savoir pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas, je dois dire. » La femme se redressa avec l'air hautain qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle estimait avoir été mortellement offensée.

« Duddy a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui en permanence ! Les mères qui travaillent et laissent leurs enfants se débrouiller seuls sont des irresponsables ! Et après les gens se demandent pourquoi la jeunesse part à vau l'eau. »

« C'est amusant, j'avais cru comprendre que votre fils était absent de la maison toute la journée sans interruption dix mois par an, » déclara Rogue en découpant soigneusement un morceau de sa tranche de rôti.

« Préparer son retour le soir prend beaucoup de temps, » répliqua Pétunia entre des mâchoires serrées. « Et cette maison demande de l'entretien ! » acheva t-elle triomphalement, avec un petit air de 'aha je t'ai cloué le bec'. « La lessive, la cuisine, l'entretien du jardin, le ménage, la vaisselle, ça prend beaucoup de temps quand on s'y prend honnêtement, sans secouer son petit bâton. » Sirius eut un reniflement depuis le dessous de la table qui ressemblait fort à un ricanement.

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas votre neveu qui se charge de tout ça ? » demanda innocemment Rogue. « Hier encore je l'ai trouvé en train de vidanger la voiture de votre mari. » Le neveu en question parut tout sauf ravi d'être inclus dans la conversation et battit stratégiquement en retraite sous le vague prétexte de devoir mettre le reste du rôti dans un tupperware avant que la sauce ne soit complètement figée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Vernon qui répondit. « On a accueilli le gamin quand vous autres vous l'avez abandonné sur le pas de notre porte comme un carton de lait ! On l'a élevé, nourri, logé et habillé sans jamais demander de compensation ! Le pain qui est allé dans sa bouche, c'est dans celle de notre Dudley qu'on a dû le prendre, tout ça par pure charité chrétienne ! » tonitrua t-il tout en tournant progressivement au lilas. L'air hautement amusé de Rogue ne fit qu'empirer les choses, et Harry semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« En effet, le professeur Dumbledore a été terriblement présomptueux de s'attendre à ce que vous aimiez Potter comme votre propre fils et que vous l'éleviez avec chaleur. Je suis d'accord avec vous, il était bien plus important de _nourrir votre fils_. » Il y eut un silence de cathédrale. Pas un quelconque miracle,Vernon parvint à se retenir de dire quelque chose de mortellement stupide du style 'et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait aimer ce monstre ?', et plus personne ne prononça un mot de tout le repas.

Rogue afficha un petit sourire satisfait tout du long, et Harry lui jeta de multiples regards suspicieux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sirius. Il informa Harry qu'il aurait sa chambre pour lui tout seul cette nuit là, répondit à toutes ses questions par un sourire vaguement sadique, et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Ensuite il se transforma, sortit dans le couloir, et ouvrit d'un petit coup de tête la porte de la chambre du couple Dursley. Ils étaient déjà tous deux sous les couvertures. Pétunia lisait un roman de Barbara Cartland en attendant de devoir retirer la pâte verte qu'elle s'était tartinée sur la figure, et Vernon somnolait. Son souffle laborieux faisait voleter les poils de sa moustache.

Sirius se dit que cette scène paisible n'attendait que d'être dérangée, et bondit promptement sur le lit. Pétunia poussa un petit cri, et Vernon se redressa avec un sursaut. Le chien ne leur prêta aucune attention et commença à tourner sur lui-même pour se faire un nid dans le duvet. Puis il s'allongea, poussa un petit 'wouf' étouffé, et agita joyeusement la queue.

Les Dursley restèrent silencieux, comme figés d'horreur. Il y avait un _animal_ dans leur lit. Et s'ils essayaient de le faire descendre il était suffisamment gros pour les dévorer tous les deux. En plus, Dieu seul savait comment son monstre de maître l'avait dressé. Et si c'était un chien d'attaque ?

Ils restèrent sans bouger toute la nuit. Huit heures, assis contre la tête du lit, parfaitement rigides, dans un silence assourdissant. Après tout, comment être sûr que la créature dormait vraiment ? Ils ne fermèrent pas l'oeil une seconde. Sirius dormit comme un bébé, jusqu'à ce que le réveil ne sonne et que les Dursley ne bondissent hors du lit, et que Pétunia n'aille rincer son argile depuis longtemps dure comme de la pierre.

* * *

Lorsque Harry vit arriver son oncle et sa tante dans la cuisine, il eut un choc. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Un fantôme de gauche homosexuel et libéral. Il n'en dit cependant rien, et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque son parrain trottina joyeusement à leur suite.

Ensuite vint Rogue, qui en apercevant la tête des Dursley eut un sourire un peu effrayant. Harry aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu lancer un regard approbateur à Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ?

Harry ne le sut jamais, pas plus qu'il ne fut mis au courant de l'incident avec la bouteille familiale de ketchup alors que Petunia regardait Santa Barbara, de la fois où le cognac de Vernon fut remplacé par du Whisky Pur-Feu (version extra, dans laquelle la rumeur disait qu'on pouvait abriter des lézard de magma), ou encore du sort malheureux du câble de connexion internet de Dudley.

Il fut donc très surpris lorsque, le surlendemain, la famille fit précipitamment ses bagages et annonça qu'elle partait en vacance chez Marge. Pour tout au revoir, Vernon aboya « On revient en septembre, surtout ne touche à rien et ne met pas tes pieds sur le canapé ! » avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

* * *

Le temps passa dans un calme parfait, ce qui était assez étrange lorsque l'on connaissait les habitants restants de la maison. Harry se faisait dorer au soleil dans le jardin, jouait à la baballe, écrivait à Ron et Hermione. Sirius lui tenait compagnie, tripotait les boutons de la chaîne stéréo pour voir ce que ça faisait, s'arrangeait pour que Miss Figg fasse leurs courses puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la maison. Et Rogue rédigeait tous les articles scientifiques qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire pendant l'année scolaire tout en évitant autant que possible de croiser les deux autres.

Tout était calme et serein. Et donc, Sirius s'ennuyait atrocement, ce qui était toujours dangereux.

Il parvint à se contenir une semaine, après quoi il craqua et alla farfouiller dans les cartons du grenier. S'il avait demandé à Harry, ce dernier lui aurait précisé que les combles étaient interdits d'accès pour cause de sol complètement vermoulu sur toute la moitié nord de l'étage, mais il se trouve qu'il ne lui posa pas la question.

Et donc, en allant voir pourquoi diable il n'y avait aucune caisse à cet endroit, Sirius passa le pied à travers le parquet, s'écroula par terre et fit un gros trou dans le plafond de la chambre des Dursley (qui à présent était la sienne) duquel pendaient moult câbles électriques.

Ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui.

Lorsqu'il parvint à extraire sa cuisse du trou, il s'en alla inspecter les dégâts, et la conclusion fut bien triste : sa chambre était inutilisable. Le salon n'ayant pas de volets et les voisins étant atrocement fouineurs, impossible de dormir sur le canapé. Il allait devoir recommencer à partager une chambre.

Mince alors.

La jambe gauche couverte de plâtre et de morceaux de bois pourri, Sirius s'en alla frapper à la chambre de son filleul pour demander asile. Mais avant que son poing n'ait eu le temps de toucher le panneau de bois, il crut entendre du bruit. Tendant l'oreille, il perçut un très faible craquement rythmique, comme si quelqu'un s'agitait sur le lit en essayant de rester silencieux, et le son d'une respiration saccadée.

Rouge comme une pivoine, il fit un bond en arrière. Le fait qu'un garçon de l'âge de Harry ait besoin d'intimité lui était complètement passé au-dessus de la tête, et il se sentit brusquement très coupable. Pourtant Merlin savait que quand _lui _avait quinze ans, il s'adonnait à la même activité avec frénésie. C'était le bon temps...

En attendant, hors de question qu'il s'impose de nouveau. Non, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, faire taire son ego pour une fois, et demander humblement à installer un sac de couchage par terre dans la chambre de Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour une verre. Il resta figé dans le couloir tellement longtemps qu'il sursauta violemment lorsque la voix de Harry lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

Il bafouilla quelque chose de vague, jeta un regard à Harry et détourna hâtivement les yeux. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il ait l'air différent.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à la jambe ? »

« Oh, ça. » Il avait presque oublié. « Accident de plafond. » Harry cilla. « J'ai eu un petit accident dans le grenier. »

« Ah. »

« Et maintenant il y a des câbles dénudés juste au-dessus de mon lit, alors je me prépare psychologiquement à aller réclamer une petite place chez Rogue. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry avait l'air presque vexé. « Ca me gène pas que tu dormes dans ma chambre. Sauf si c'est moi qui- »

« Non ! C'est juste que... Ben, chacun son tour quoi. Moi à ton âge j'aurais jamais refilé ma chambre à qui que ce soit, et je me suis déjà imposé deux semaines. Je vais aller le faire chier le temps de trouver un moyen de réparer le trou, ça peut pas lui faire de mal. » Harry eut une moue dubitative. « Je ferai un effort pour qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux en vie. » Le jeune homme ne parut toujours pas convaincu. « Juré. »

« Ouais. Bon, préviens moi juste quand tu vas lui annoncer ça, que j'aille me mettre à l'abri. » Sirius eut un rire presque naturel, et Harry sourit.

« Oh, un boute-en-train comme lui, je suis sûr qu'il adore les surprises. »

* * *

Sirius eut beau retourner tous les placards, il ne trouva pas de sac de couchage. L'idée de dormir à même le sol ne l'effleura même pas, et afin d'éviter un long dialogue pénible et potentiellement dangereux, il adopta la solution la plus simple. Il se glissa dans le lit avant que Rogue n'arrive, éteignit la lumière, et fit comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

Bien entendu, quand Rogue vint se coucher une demi-heure plus tard, il prit la chose plutôt mal.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, emballé dans sa chemise de nuit, son bonnet de nuit sous le bras, lèvres pincées et regard noir, sa réaction première fut de pointer un doigt impérieux vers le couloir.

« Dehors. »

« Pour que tu me piques la moitié du matelas que j'ai déjà réchauffée ? A d'autres. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu crois que tu fais exactement, mais c'est _mon_ lit, et si tu y es toujours dans dix secondes je me verrai obligé de prendre des mesures. »

« Du genre ? » dit Sirius en se retenant à grand peine de monter le ton.

« T'enfermer dans le garage jusqu'en septembre est une possibilité, » déclara Rogue d'une voix parfaitement calme.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps sans nourriture. »

« Et je pleurerai à chaudes larmes à ton enterrement. »

« Ca ne m'amuse pas. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Bien, au moins on est d'accord sur un truc. »

Il y eut un silence tendu meublé par un échange de regards noirs, qui s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette ne frappe à la fenêtre. Personne ne bougea. La chouette frappa de nouveau, plus fort,et créa un petit éclat dans la vitre. Rogue alla lui ouvrir et récupéra sa lettre avec humeur.

_Messieurs,_

_Le jeune Mr Potter a jugé bon de me prévenir cette après-midi de vos nouveaux arrangements nocturnes par voie de chouette. Une nouvelle preuve de son sens pratique à toute épreuve, et peut-être également de son instinct de survie, à n'en pas douter._

_Je me rappelle distinctement vous avoir demandé de vous comporter en adultes, mais étant données les circonstances, il m'a semblé justifié de réitérer ma requête._

_Ne m'obligez pas à me déplacer._

_En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Rogue jura, passa la lettre à Black avec une moue dégoûtée, et rejeta le duvet sur la moitié libre du lit. Parfois, Sirius se demandait quel genre de secrets Dumbledore pouvait détenir pour que Rogue s'écrase sans protester à chaque fois. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas vraiment le savoir.

Le maître des potions cracha « Sors de ta moitié du lit et tu finiras la nuit par terre » avant de se retourner et d'éteindre la lumière. Sirius fut très surpris de s'endormir aussi vite.

* * *

Il fut également surpris d'être réveillé par un méchant rayon de soleil en pleine poire. Il aurait pourtant juré que les volets étaient fermés quand il s'était couché. En ouvrant un oeil, il vit Rogue, habillé de pied en cap, adossé à la fenêtre avec un rictus satisfait. Sirius poussa un grognement et se redressa contre l'oreiller.

« T'as fait ça juste pour m'emmerder, hein ? »

« Non. Je voulais aussi être débarrassé du spectacle de cette chose, là, » répondit Rogue avec dédain tout en adressant à un vague signe de tête aux jambes de Sirius. Celui-ci baissa la tête, intrigué, et se retrouva face à un spectacle incroyable.

Le drap faisait une tente au-dessus de son entrejambe.

« Ben merde alors. » Il était tellement occupé à se fixer bouche bée qu'il en oublia de préserver sa dignité. Il faut dire qu'entre Azkaban, l'épuisement après son évasion, la malnutrition, le stress et le manque total de glamour de sa caverne, sa dernière érection remontait à 1981. Rogue quitta la pièce dans un reniflement dégoûté, mais Sirius le remarqua à peine.

Dans les brefs moments où il avait pu se concentrer sur les petits plaisirs de la vie, il s'était inquiété de ne plus jamais être capable de profiter de celui-là en particulier. En comparaison avec ses autres soucis, le sacrifice semblait bien petit. Mais là... Il allait être de bonne humeur toute la semaine, minimum. Il était même tenté par l'idée de se mettre à sautiller.

Lorsque, faute d'encouragement manuel, Popaul commença à retomber, Sirius commença à se demander pourquoi exactement la machine avait choisi de se remettre en route à ce moment précis. Bien entendu, il était en bien meilleur santé, mieux nourri, mieux reposé, et ça ne pouvait qu'avoir un effet positif. Mais il allait déjà bien en partant de chez Remus. Il allait bien dans la chambre de Harry, et mille mercis à Merlin, ça ne s'était pas produit quand il dormait avec lui. Il eut un frisson : qu'aurait-il été supposé penser de_ ça _?

Et à la réflexion, qu'était-il censé penser du fait que la présence de _Rogue _ait encouragé une réaction pareille ?

Rationnellement, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus partagé un lit avec un autre être humain depuis près de quinze ans, et qu'il était parfaitement légitime que son corps s'emmêle les pinceaux. Et le fait que l'être humain en question ait porté une chemise à la toile vraiment très douce, que sa mâchoire ait l'air d'avoir été taillée dans le marbre et qu'en sa présence il ait passé sa première nuit depuis il ne se rappelait même plus quand sans se réveiller trois fois ni grelotter n'y était pour rien.

Sirius se releva et sortit dans le couloir pour aller faire sa toilette. Il croisa Rogue qui remontait de la cuisine, et eut l'envie stupide de lui sourire et de lever un pouce.

Non, il n'y était pour rien du tout.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans la cuisine, Harry se demandait franchement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant la nuit au-dessus de son bol de porridge.

Sirius souriait tellement qu'il avait presque l'air stone, mais en même temps il paraissait plongé dans une introspection qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Rogue gardait en permanence une petite grimace tordue avec la lèvre supérieure retroussée sur les dents, mais coulait des regards intrigués à Sirius dès qu'il croyait que personne ne le verrait.

Et aucun des deux ne semblait porter le moindre bleu.

Des plus étranges, se dit Harry. Des plus étranges.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, un homme réfléchissait.

Severus était très partagé. A trente-cinq ans, partager son lit lui était une expérience nouvelle, et relativement perturbante, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même.

D'un côté, une violation pareille de son espace personnel lui était presque une torture, et en plus plus ça allait, plus Black se mettait à l'aise. La première nuit, il s'était sagement endormi de son côté, dos tourné à lui. Puis, durant la nuit, il avait progressivement reculé, jusqu'à se retrouver le dos collé à son flanc. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas bouté hors du lit à coups de lampe de chevet.

Probablement que Black présentait une alternative trop efficace à la bouillotte.

La seconde nuit, Black s'était tenu moins recroquevillé. La troisième il s'était mis sur le dos. La quatrième il avait fini sur le ventre, étalé au milieu du lit, dans une imitation saisissante de l'étoile de mer échouée. A chaque fois, Rogue s'était réveillé avec soit une jambe jetée par dessus les siennes, soit, comme dans le cas présent, un bras lourdement déposé en travers de sa poitrine.

D'un point de vue purement physiologique, il pouvait difficilement nier que c'était agréable. Il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir au pourquoi. Il n'avait pas envie de finir dans une camisole plus que ça.

Chaque matin, il se réveillait avant Black, se levait et s'habillait, et revenait ouvrir les volets. Etant donnée l'orientation de la maison, l'évadé se retrouvait systématiquement avec un gros rayon de soleil très brillant en plein visage, et se réveillait dans un concert de grognements bougons.

Le spectacle d'un Sirius Black levé du mauvais pied ne cessait d'enchanter Severus, et lui permettait de ne pas se demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Et vue la réaction de Black à son érection matinale le premier jour (et les suivants), il n'était pas le seul à expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

Hmm.

Il repoussa le bras de Black, refusa de se demander pourquoi il l'avait fait avec douceur, et se leva. Il avait une journée à commencer.

* * *

Debout devant une machine qu'il savait destinée à faire du café, Severus était à deux doigts de s'arracher ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux. Il avait tiré un levier, appuyé sur quatre boutons différents, et il n'avait toujours pas son café. Très bien, le percolateur n'avait plus qu'à numéroter ses abatis, parce qu'il était maintenant officiellement de mauvaise humeur.

Juste avant qu'il n'abatte son poing sur le dessus de l'engin de malheur, la voix de Potter s'éleva timidement de derrière lui.

« Il faut la brancher. » Rogue fit volte-face.

« La prise électrique. Il faut la brancher. Après on met le café dans le compartiment au-dessus, on referme et on baisse le levier. »

Rogue ne répondit rien, ne le remercia pas, et se baissa pour trouver la prise. Potter s'était montré étrangement serviable depuis son arrivée, même après le départ des Dursley. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, Rogue ne trouvait pas quelle fourberie pouvait le motiver. Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était très simple.

« N'allez pas croire que je vais vous servir juste parce que vous avez pointé l'évidence, » déclara t-il avec dédain.

« Je ne bois pas de café, » répondit Potter avec un calme des plus étonnants. Il s'était probablement fait une raison et avait accepté que Rogue ne serait jamais poli envers lui. Il savait gérer ce genre de situation. Il avait commencé très tôt.

Décidément, ce séjour incitait Severus à se poser des questions sur un grand nombre de gens. Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore avait son bien-être à coeur. Il avait toujours cru que Black était du genre à ronfler. Il avait toujours cru que Potter le laisserait mourir de soif plutôt que de lui montrer comment fonctionnait une machine à café électrique.

Une tasse à la main, Severus se laissa aller à jeter un bon coup d'œil à Potter. Il avait grandi, mais était resté aussi fluet qu'en première année. Son père n'avait jamais été bien large d'épaules, de toute façon. Pas comme Black. Sous un t-shirt qui aurait abrité trois adultes de corpulence moyenne, ses clavicules saillaient de manière un peu perturbante. Bah, les adolescents étaient souvent maigrichons. Lui-même n'avait dépassé les cinquante-cinq kilos qu'à vingt ans. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers sur son nez alors qu'il posait trois verres sur la table et retournait chercher du lait et du jus de fruits dans le frigo. Et ses cheveux continuaient encore et toujours à défier la gravité lorsqu'il commença à trancher du pain.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Potter mettait toujours la table pour tout le monde. Il continuait à préparer tous les repas, aussi. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il ne manquait jamais un dîner, ni une lessive d'ailleurs. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir assez mal à l'aise en pensant qu'un garçon ayant reçu une éducation normale se montrerait beaucoup moins serviable.

Mais Potter n'était pas serviable, en fin de compte. Il agissait par automatisme. Comme si on lui avait répété des années durant qu'il devait toujours attendre que tout le monde soit à table avant de s'asseoir, comme si on lui avait martelé dans le crâne que la vaisselle était à lui et à personne d'autre...

L'appétit coupé, Rogue déposa sa tasse à moitié pleine dans l'évier et alla se réfugier dans le salon avec un traité de métamorphose.

* * *

Le même matin, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils partageaient la chambre, Sirius se réveilla avant Rogue. Il était allongé sur le ventre, bras écartés, et son visiteur matinal -auquel il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer- était écrasé de façon très inconfortable. Il envisagea de bouger, mais il y avait quelqu'un sous son bras, qui respirait lentement et qui sentait bon la menthe poivrée, et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait très bien où il était.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou peut-être bien plus que ça, il aurait été incapable de le dire, quelqu'un attrapa son poignet entre deux doigts et déplaça lentement son bras. Puis le matelas remua et la porte grinça doucement.

Sirius se retourna sur le dos, poussa un soupir de bien-être, puis réalisa qu'il avait pris Rogue dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Ugh.

Après que Rogue soit revenu ouvrir les volets et soit descendu à la cuisine, Sirius se rendit à la salle de bains. Tandis qu'il urinait, un bras nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi diable Rogue avait pu finir aussi près de son aisselle. En plus il était très clair que c'était _lui,_ Sirius, qui était allé vers l'autre. Une fois douché et rasé, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, mais très faim.

Il décida d'arrêter de se faire du mal et de ne pas y repenser.

* * *

A la fin d'une journée passée à soigneusement éviter toute forme d'introspection, Severus et Sirius allèrent se coucher. Harry était déjà monté depuis une demi-heure avec le dernier numéro de Quidditch Today (édition spéciale équipes Néo-zélandaises).

Comme d'habitude, ils se changèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain, se glissèrent entre les draps chacun à son extrémité du lit et respectèrent un silence borné. Vers trois heures, Rogue se réveilla et étira un peu ses jambes. Et rencontra un mollet.

« Reste dans ta moitié ! » aboya Black, étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil.

« Comme si toi tu te gênais, » marmonna Severus d'une voix pâteuse.

« Moi j'ai pas les pieds froids ! Tu veux que je te fasse pareil ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie... » Sirius prit le ton dédaigneux comme un défi, et se tortilla jusqu'à avoir fourré ses pieds sous les genoux de Rogue. Ce dernier lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « Et alors ? »

« Je t'aurais pas cru si poilu, » commenta Black, partagé entre la surprise et le besoin irrepressible de dire quelque chose de stupide. Rogue leva les yeux au plafond mais ne fit rien pour repousser les pieds de Black. Après un instant de silence, ce dernier rajouta. « Même l'arrière de tes genoux est froid, c'est dingue ça. »

« Quel sens de l'observation, Black. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'émerveiller, » répliqua sèchement Rogue.

« Oh ça va hein. C'est pas moi qui suis venu te faire du pied le premier. »

« Pardon ?! Je m'étirais, imbécile heureux. Si tu t'imagines une seconde que je te ferais ce genre d'avances, à _toi_, tu es encore plus abîmé que ce que je croyais. »

« Ah oui ? Retire ton pied alors. »

« Toi retire le tien ! »

« Oh bien sûr, môssieur a plus le droit que moi de- » Il fut interrompu par une série de coups sourds qui semblaient avoir été appliqués sur le mur de la chambre d'en face. Une voix étouffé les informa « qu'il y en a qui essayent de dormir ici », et la dispute tourna court.

Rogue ne songea même pas à lancer une réplique cinglante à ce Potter qui avait la présomption d'interrompre sa première dispute depuis des semaines. Il allait finir en crise de manque à ce train là.

Back souffla grossièrement et récupéra ses pieds avec humeur. Rogue se rendit compte que leur chaleur était très agréable, mais pas au point qu'il n'exige leur retour. Mais ils lui manquaient tout de même un peu. Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes se tournèrent de nouveau le dos.

* * *

Sirius se réveilla drapé en travers de Rogue. Cette fois il n'avait pas posé son bras sur son torse, mais toute la moitié supérieure de son torse. Il envisagea brièvement de continuer à faire semblant de dormir rien que pour voir comment il s'y prendrait pour s'extirper d'en dessous.

Rogue remua légèrement. Sirius se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Rogue ne dormait plus depuis près d'une heure déjà. Il n'avait pas bougé, d'une part parce qu'il s'était posé la même question que l'autre et avait conclu que le seul moyen de se lever serait de balancer Black par terre, ce qui ferait du grabuge, et d'autre part parce que sa position actuelle était très confortable, quoiqu'un peu étouffante.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment.

Sirius finit par se dégager lentement dans un soupir. Il se leva et prit des vêtements propres sans faire de bruit. Avant de quitter la chambre pour aller faire sa toilette, il se retourna et regarda Rogue.

Son bonnet de nuit lui tombait en travers du visage, et le duvet était remonté jusqu'à révéler le bas de ses mollets ornés de traces de drap.

En temps normal il aurait trouvé ça hilarant. Là c'était plutôt... attachant ? Il secoua la tête et partit à grands pas.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et ce demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire, une fois de plus. Ce ne serait pas la dernière.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7:

* * *

Severus Rogue aimait les puzzles complexes et les énigmes, mais seulement lorsqu'ils restaient dans l'empirique. Son casse-tête chinois présent était bien moins agréable. Les données étaient les suivantes :

Une vessie pleine qui commençait à s'impatienter, une tâche humide et très désagréable sur sa poitrine, là où Black avait bavé la moitié de la nuit, un bras engourdi par le poids dudit Black, et le poids en question endormi comme une souche.

Problème : comment s'extraire de là sans réveiller Black ? Celui-là il avait déjà laissé tomber. Nouveau problème : comment s'extraire de là tout court, sachant que Black était mine de rien très lourd, et qu'il ne pouvait le repousser qu'avec un seul bras.

Des mesures s'imposaient.

« Black, debout, » déclara Rogue d'une voix forte.

« Gnnnn. »

« Debout, j'ai dit. Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver. »

Black ouvrit un oeil, se rendit compte qu'il y avait un gros rond humide sous sa joue, et fit la grimace.

« L'est quelle heure ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse, mais sans bouger.

« L'heure que tu me rendes mon bras, Black, » dit sèchement Rogue, en se surprenant de ne pas avoir déjà explosé de rage. Des plus étranges.

Black poussa un petit 'ah' et roula sur le côté. Il avait les joues très roses. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit obligé d'affronter ses habitudes nocturnes, et la réaction de Severus. Cela dit il ne se serait pas douté que la réaction en question serait une envie irrésistible d'uriner. Il avait envisagé ça de manière beaucoup plus... vocale.

S'il était franc avec lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer être atrocement gêné. Il savait que Rogue supportait sa présence sans rien dire, puisqu'il se réveillait presque toujours le premier, et il se demandait franchement pourquoi d'ailleurs. Probablement qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même. Ou probablement que Dumbledore l'avait menacé de morts et tourments devant une tasse d'Earl Grey.

Il était franchement paumé.

Rogue se rendit promptement à la salle de bain tout en massant vigoureusement son bras gauche pour rétablir la circulation, et comme d'habitude aucun des deux ne reparla de ce qui s'était produit.

* * *

Ces derniers jours, Sirius avait occupé son temps à de discrètes préparations en tous genres. S'il envoyait une lettre de plus, il était quasiment sûr qu'Hedwige se mettrait en grève.

Il avait d'abord demandé l'accord de Dumbledore, qu'il avait promptement reçu, ainsi que l'assurance que le Ministère n'en saurait rien si de la magie était utilisée dans la zone le jour en question, puisque des Portoloins allaient être nécessaires. Ensuite, il avait envoyé les invitations, et demandé à Mrs Figg d'acheter des ballons, des bougies et tout le bazar nécessaire.

Et Harry ne se doutait de rien. Sirius se sentait très fier de lui-même.

Rogue avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son manège, mais de toute évidence il s'en fichait pas mal. Sirius refusait de s'avouer déçu.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'un problème à régler.

* * *

Severus était occupé à écrire une lettre particulièrement acide au rédacteur en chef de _Potions Magazine_, dans laquelle il l'enjoignait alternativement à faire relire ses articles au lieu de les publier farcis de fautes pouvant causer des explosions, à changer de métier et/ou à aller se faire examiner le cortex frontal par un médicomage dans les plus brefs délais. Alors qu'il appliquait sa signature au pied du parchemin, on frappa à sa porte.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Black entra, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il était désert, et referma derrière lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rogue sur un ton qui sortit bien moins revêche que prévu.

Black prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. » Rogue leva un sourcil.

« Voyez-vous ça. » Black affichait une timidité particulièrement étrange, une espèce de gène adolescente que, bizarrement, il n'avait jamais connue à l'adolescence.

« Euh, oui. Enfin, tu vois, l'anniversaire de Harry est demain, et j'ai déjà arrangé tout ce qu'il faut pour la fête, » La seule chose qui empêcha Rogue de hurler 'Quelle fête ?' fut son absolu sentiment d'horreur. « sauf le gâteau. Et je sais pas du tout faire la cuisine, et je peux pas demander à Harry de le faire, il est pas au courant... »

Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Que tout soit bien clair : tu es en train de me demander de te faire un gâteau ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix incrédule.

« Euh, oui ? »

Le silence fit un comeback triomphal.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

« J'imagine que te dire que ce serait très gentil de ta part ne te motiverait pas ? »

« Non. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, aussi. Et si je promet de harceler Remus pour qu'il répare le plafond de l'autre chambre ? »

Rogue fut alarmé de constater que ce n'était pas une bonne motivation du tout. Il n'était certes pas prêt à l'admettre à qui que ce soit, et ce fut ça plus que tout qui motiva sa réponse.

« Au fruits ou au chocolat ? » Sirius lui adressa un sourire étincelant, et Rogue sentit son estomac faire un curieux petit bond. Il avait probablement encore bu trop de café.

* * *

« Et t'es bien _sûr _qu'il sera toujours frais demain midi ? »

Rogue reposa la marise maculée de pâte sur le comptoir d'un mouvement brusque et se força à respirer calmement par le nez. Black n'avait cessé de lui coller aux basques depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans la cuisine. Merci Merlin, Potter était en train de rédiger au propre son devoir de potions dans le jardin, et le connaissant il n'en aurait pas fini avant des heures.

« Black, si tu es toujours là dans cinq secondes, tu vas te retrouver avec des raisins secs plein le nez. »

L'homme afficha un air de surprise choquée assez comique. « Doux Godric, est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague ? »

« Absolument pas. Maintenant, recule, » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale en brandissant d'un air menaçant un paquet de fruits confits. Le four choisit ce moment pour s'exprimer dans un bip bip assourdissant qui brisa le peu de solennité qu'avait le moment.

Sirius étrécit les yeux. « Méfie-toi, Rogue, je pourrais bien prendre ça pour un défi. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda ce dernier avec un rictus supérieur.

« Oui. »

* * *

Lorsque Harry retourna dans la maison, dans le but bien innocent d'aller se verser un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, il tomba sur un spectacle qui tenait plus du surréalisme qu'autre chose.

Son parrain et Rogue étaient recouverts de la tête aux pieds de farine, d'œufs et de lait, et ils riaient tellement fort qu'ils devaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Rogue rire.

La cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille après le passage d'une armée équipée d'éléphants, et il soupçonnait fortement que ce serait à lui de tout ramasser.

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ? » demanda t-il à la cantonade. Rogue parvint à se ressaisir suffisamment pour lui répondre sur son habituel ton sec.

« Probablement pas, non. »

« Okay. Je serai dans ma chambre alors. » Puis il repartit. Les hurlements de rire le suivirent tout le long de l'escalier, et il s'en sentit le coeur bizarrement léger.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, par la force des choses, tout était prêt pour la fête d'anniversaire de Harry sauf le gâteau. Sirius avait demandé à Harry de retourner au grenier, histoire de voir s'il ne pouvait pas lui trouver de vêtements dans un vieux carton. Ensuite il avait profité de son absence pour gonfler les ballons et accrocher des guirlandes partout tout en bondissant d'excitation.

Rogue avait refusé net de participer à la mise en place des baudruches, mais pour une raison ou une autre il avait tout de même aidé à virer Harry du chemin. Il avait même trouvé le prétexte tout seul.

Les invités arrivèrent par groupe, silencieusement, dans le garage pour que les voisins ne voient rien. Sirius les poussa dans le salon avec un doigt sur les lèvres, parvint à caser Hagrid dans le canapé, accepta avec une profonde gratitude le gâteau que Molly Weasley avait amené avec elle (et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser que si _son_ dessert n'avait pas fini collé au plafond, il aurait été autrement meilleur que ça), secoua la main de Remus jusqu'à ce que dernier ne l'informe que son bras était sur le point de tomber, et d'une manière générale sautilla de pièce en pièce.

Rogue prit sur lui de faire descendre Potter, étant donné qu'à ce train là on y serait encore à la rentrée.

L'expression d'émerveillement absolu sur son visage lorsqu'il constata qu'on s'était rappelé de son anniversaire le mit assez mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Hermione Granger le sauva de la pente glissante que prenaient ses pensée en se jetant sur Potter avec un grand cri aigu, telle une tornade chevelue. Rogue dut se frotter vigoureusement l'oreille pour qu'elle arrête de tinter.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer, se dit-il en regardant Molly Weasley serrer le pauvre garçon contre son giron jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle la détresse respiratoire tout en se lamentant sur sa maigreur d'une voix forte.

* * *

Le soir venu, Rogue était allongé dans son lit, délicieusement seul, et atrocement éveillé. Il avait beau se tourner, changer de position, retirer ses chaussettes, les remettre et compter les béchers de bile de tatou, pas moyen de s'endormir.

Il soupçonnait fort que l'absence d'un imbécile collant et baveur de quatre-vingt kilos y soit pour quelque chose.

Comme promis, Lupin avait expertement réparé le plafond de la chambre des Dursley d'un coup de baguette presque nonchalant avant de partir, et avait même poussé la délicatesse jusqu'à ne pas demander où avait dormi Sirius pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il était évident qu'il se posait la question. Et Sirius avait regagné son propre lit, laissant Rogue tout seul. Et visiblement incapable de son propre sommeil.

Oh, et puis merde.

Rogue jeta un énième coup d'oeil au réveil digital, qui l'informa poliment qu'il était deux heures trente du matin, rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Il traversa silencieusement le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Black, et alla s'installer dans le lit, sans dire un mot mais sans prendre la peine d'être discret non plus. Après tout c'était entièrement de la faute de Black s'il en était là.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, et leva les sourcils. Il oublia de préciser que lui non plus n'avait pas encore fermé l'oeil.

« Pas un mot, Black. » Le concerné cilla, puis haussa les épaules et se remit sur le dos.

« Bonne nuit, » finit-il par dire après quelques minutes.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il dormait déjà.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

* * *

Sirius se trouvait dans une drôle de panade. Il venait de se réveiller, un bras et une jambe jetés en travers de Rogue, toujours endormi comme un bienheureux. Aucun problème ici. Sauf qu'en ouvrant les yeux, Sirius s'était retrouvé le nez fourré dans le cou de Rogue, ce qui était plutôt un nouveau développement. Et en s'apercevant que le visage de Rogue se trouvait à deux centimètres du siens, au lien de bondir d'horreur comme l'aurait fait toute personne sensée, il s'était retrouvé avec la bouche toute sèche.

Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ça signifiait exactement.

Il resta là, figé, à regarder la courbe de la mâchoire, la légère ombre de barbe, le coin de la bouche de Rogue, détendue par le sommeil. A la seule lumière de la lune, sa peau déjà pâle devenait totalement blanche, et Sirius se demanda vaguement si, dans l'éventualité où il la lécherait, elle aurait le goût de lait.

Il se demanda si sa forme animagus déteignait sur lui ou s'il était juste tout au bord d'une pente très très glissante.

Il se dit qu'il devrait vraiment se reculer avant de se rendormir.

Il ne le fit pas.

* * *

Severus fut réveillé de bon matin par une drôle de sensation de chatouillis dans le cou, qui s'expliqua par la présence du nez de Black dans la zone, soufflant contre les petits cheveux de sa nuque. C'était étrangement plaisant, ce qui le perturbait franchement.

Une fois de plus, il se leva sans rien dire et sans faire de bruit.

* * *

De temps à autre, Harry aimait rester dans son lit réfléchir en regardant le plafond une petite heure avant de se lever. Ces derniers temps, ses pensées étaient plus confuses que de coutume, et portaient sur les deux hommes encore endormis de l'autre côté du mur.

A peine plus d'un mois s'était écoulé, et ils étaient déjà passé du stade 'regarde-moi de travers et je t'égorge avec les dents' au stade 'je persiste à dire que je t'aime pas, mais c'est surtout par habitude'. Pour l'amour de Merlin, la veille ils avaient même fait trois parties d'échecs de suite sans s'insulter une seule fois !

En voyant Sirius persister à tapoter les pièces moldues dans l'espoir de les faire remuer, Rogue avait même eu cet espèce de presque-sourire qu'il avait quand il était mort de rire à l'intérieur, mais refusait tout de même de s'abaisser à glousser.

Harry se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas des hallucinations. Après tout, peut-être que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de le faire devenir fou via la cicatrice ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule capitonnée sans le savoir.

En tout cas c'était toujours plus logique que d'admettre que Sirius avait _vraiment_ lancé ces petits regards à Rogue pendant le dîner, et avait rougi à chaque fois qu'il s'était fait prendre. Et c'était _beaucoup_ plus logique que d'admettre que Rogue l'ait laissé faire sans même montrer les dents.

Non vraiment, il se passait quelque chose de très étrange.

* * *

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Tout le monde le sentait, Sirius avait même demandé à Harry de se faire un balluchon au cas où ils auraient dû partir en urgence, au milieu de l'après-midi. Harry avait carrément fait sa malle. Rogue avait passé toute la journée avec l'impression que quelqu'un marchait juste derrière lui.

Durant le dîner, l'atmosphère était tendue et silencieuse. Toute la journée, une espèce de tension n'avait fait que monter crescendo, pour culminer au coucher du soleil. Personne n'avait d'appétit ni d'envie de faire la conversation.

Rogue poussa dans un coin un morceau de navet du bout de sa fourchette. Sirius contempla avec morosité son demi steak haché restant. Harry frissonna et se leva pour aller chercher un pull. En se retournant il vit que la fenêtre commençait à se couvrir de givre.

« Euh, on a un problème, » dit-il d'une petite voix, les yeux écarquillés. Rogue releva le nez de son assiette, bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant à l'étage. Sirius crut apercevoir une silhouette noire bouger derrière la vitre et se figea de terreur. Il fallut que Harry le traîne en le tirant par l'épaule pour qu'il réagisse et ne suive les traces de Rogue.

Il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le son l'avait fait sursauter tellement fort qu'il s'était pris le pied dans une marche, et Harry dut le pousser sans ménagement pour éviter qu'il ne bascule en arrière. Il pouvait voir son souffle se condenser devant lui, ce qui le motiva pour se remuer un peu mieux que ça. Il attrapa Harry par une épaule et le tira pour le faire passer devant.

Harry courut chercher Hedwige et sa malle pendant que Sirius aidait Rogue à retourner la chambre à la recherche de leur portoloin d'urgence.

Harry revient juste à temps pour entendre Rogue lâcher une bordée de jurons mémorables qui cassèrent violemment son image de marque, puis se redresser avec une ombrelle à la main. Sirius en aurait poussé un soupir s'il n'était pas déjà au bord de l'hyperventilation.

« Potter, » aboya Rogue. « Votre main, vite. » Harry s'éxécuta en traînant sa malle derrière lui aussi vite que lui permettaient ses bras.

« Mais... et vos aff- »

« Pas le temps, on enverra quelqu'un chercher le reste plus tard. Black, ta _main_ ! Prêts ? Trois, deux... »

Le un fut noyé dans un bruit de vitre cassé, et ils furent brutalement tirés jusqu'à Poudlard, le coeur battant et la sueur froide.

* * *

La petite troupe atterrit dans le plus grand désordre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, si bien que la cage d'Hedwige fit un vol plané et que Harry se retrouva coincé à plat sous Sirius, Rogue et la malle. Dans cet ordre.

En entendant la cacophonie de hululements indignés et de grossièretés, le directeur se rendit précipitamment auprès d'eux en passant par une porte adjacente, vêtu d'un short de plage hawaïen qui acheva de traumatiser tout le monde.

Les trois messieurs se virent promptement sommés d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils avaient quitté le seul endroit qui pouvait les protéger, puis fourrés de gros morceaux de chocolat dans la bouche une fois la réponse donnée. C'est seulement lorsque ses mains cessèrent de trembler que Sirius se rendit compte qu'elles avaient tremblé tout court.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas laissé Azkaban derrière lui aussi efficacement qu'il l'avait cru.

Le directeur jugea préférable de garder tout le monde dans le château pendant les trois semaines de vacances restantes, puisque c'était à peu près le seul endroit sûr sur la planète, et distribua des chambre dans l'aile sud. Rogue était assez mécontent de ne pas pouvoir regagner ses appartements, mais Poudlard était immense et possédait un vrai gruyère de passages secrets, alors garder tout le monde au même endroit était le seul moyen de maintenir un minimum de sécurité.

Dumbledore appela Dobby, que Severus et Sirius furent également stupéfaits de voir tenter d'étouffer Harry en le serrant contre lui, et en un rien de temps chacun avait sa propre chambre propre et prête à les accueillir, et décorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Sirius ne put que remarquer la porte de communication entre sa pièce à vivre et celle de Rogue, et se demanda si Dumbledore était vraiment extra-lucide, ou si les elfes de maison avaient agi de leur propre chef. Après tout, leur mission était de satisfaire les désirs des humains sans même qu'ils aient besoin de les exprimer...

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, seul dans la pièce vide, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Alors que Rogue était confortablement installé devant sa cheminée ronflante avec un livre épais et une paire de pantoufles fourrées, il se rendit compte de quelque chose de choquant.

Il s'ennuyait.

Un mois auparavant il aurait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, dans cette situation : bien au chaud avec un grimoire relié cuir, les pieds en éventail, sans élèves, sans collègues, en silence. Et puis Black était passé par là, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il n'arrivait plus à supporter le silence.

Il lui fallait un verre.

* * *

Après un long moment passé à contempler les paumes de ses mains de trop près pour la santé de ses yeux, Sirius se leva brusquement avec l'intention ferme d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Rogue. Et aussi peut-être éventuellement de le remercier d'avoir réagi aussi vite et d'avoir sauvé la vie de Harry ainsi que la sienne. Peut-être.

Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte de communication et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il trouva Rogue échevelé, vautré dans un canapé avec une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu à moitié vide posée sur une table basse devant lui.

« Black ! Toi ici ! T'es venu dormir ? »

Sirius resta bouche bée une longue seconde. « T'es bourré ? »

« Oui. Euh, attends » Rogue parut réfléchir une seconde. « Oui, je crois que oui. T'en veux ? »

« La vache, il faut que t'en tiennes une belle... » répondit Sirius avec une certaine dose d'émerveillement. Il avait cette impression de révérence que l'on ressent face à un spectacle unique et inouï.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute. » C'était vraiment remarquable, la façon dont il parvenait à ne pas buter sur ses mots même dans cet état. « Toi, et le bruit. »

« Le bruit ? »

« Oui. Enfin, le silence plutôt. Je sais plus. »

« ...D'accord. Je vais faire comme si j'avais compris, alors. » Rogue parut satisfait. Sirius en profita pour se servir au goulot. Rogue semblait estimer l'usage de verres complètement surestimé et n'en avait sorti aucun.

« Hé, met pas de salive dans mon alcool ! »

« Oh, arrête, y'avait déjà ta bave à toi sur tout le goulot, » répondit Sirius avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Il avait oublié à quel point ce truc montait vite à la tête.

« Ma bave est parfaitement propre. » répliqua Rogue, le nez en l'air.

« Et la mienne non ? »

« Je n'ai aucune preuve. »

« Je t'en foutrai des preuves ! »

Et alors Sirius fit quelque chose de très stupide. Ou de très brillant, il n'arrivait pas bien à se décider. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Rogue à pleine bouche.

Au moins ça concluait la dispute sur la propreté de sa salive, puisque Rogue ne sembla rien y trouver d'anormal.

Il n'y eut pas de pause, pas de figement surpris, pas de rougissement gêné, juste des lèvres, des langues et des dents. L'effet général était très proche de celui d'un bouchon de champagne qui part d'un coup après des semaines de pression gazeuse.

Au bout d'un long moment, Sirius se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Il y eut un silence.

« Je suis fatigué, » finit par dire Rogue. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Je devrais aller me coucher. » Sirius acquiesça de nouveau.

Rogue se leva sans chanceler et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sirius resta là, sans bouger, toujours sous le choc. Rogue se retourna.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Sirius se leva et le suivit. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière eux, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
